


A Bouquet of Roses

by migrationation_owl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Flower meanings, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, of the c-virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of roses always had a meaning behind it and Sherry learns this by the bouquet of roses she's been receiving the past few months. The meanings always stuck close to the agent's heart more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fimbulvetrstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/gifts).



> This my first fanfiction of these two, and my first time publishing on this site.  
> This is to my friend who I tried to wreck with feels like half-way through the story.

Six roses.

Six red roses were in Sherry’s grasp. The agent stared at them for the longest of time when she received them in the first place. After the whole C-Virus event has finally settled down, Sherry and Jake, her partner during the event, have parted ways for their jobs. However, Sherry couldn’t help but smile faintly at the text Jake had texted towards her when she boarded that plane. That memory still lingered in her head, as it was something she cherished.

Two months have passed, two whole months without having any contact from the mercenary. Though both persons were most likely busy with their respectable jobs, Sherry was anticipating the next time she’ll cross paths with the mercenary again. 

She glanced back down at the six roses, slightly rubbing one of the petals between her fingers as a soft smile grew on her face. She released the petal between her fingers before trailing down the stem of the flowers. There was a small card attached to a light blue ribbon that held the cluster of flowers in place. Sherry flip the card open, a small chuckle emitted from the blond and a faint red hue dusted her cheeks. 

Inside the card read: “For you super girl. Numbers count.” And Sherry knew exactly what six roses meant and who the anonymous person was. She gazed at the roses, a full smile displayed across her face as she held the clutch close to her chest.   
“I love you, I miss you. Speak of the need to be loved and cherished.” 

 

There were forty-four roses now. 

Sherry now held onto the clutch of forty-four roses that was delivered to her. Ever since the first six roses, Jake has been sending in more bunches of roses to the agent, each batch had an increasingly different amount of roses and from what Sherry would expect, have a different meaning to the number of flowers in each clutch. Two weeks ago she received a batch of eleven roses with the meaning “You're my treasured one.” The next week, Sherry received another batch of roses, this time there were forty roses with the meaning “My love is genuine.” 

Sherry looked down at the roses currently in her hand, quietly thinking the meaning behind this number. Forty-four roses meant “Pledge a constant and an unchanging love.” Needless to say that everytime Sherry gains more of the batches, the agent would get flustered by the meanings to each specific number of roses. 

“Geez, how much more is he going to send me?” The blond muttered to herself, but couldn’t help but anticipate the next batch of roses. Bringing the clutch of roses closer to her face, Sherry breath in the sweet scent that the roses emitted. She sighed contently for a second before gazing up at sky. 

Sherry wondered when there would be a day that the bouquet of roses would be replaced by the person delivering them to her. All the agent can do right now was to wait the day she’ll meet Jake. 

Two weeks have passed since Sherry got her previous bouquet of roses. Two full weeks without receiving another. Normally Sherry wouldn’t worry so much over a bunch of flowers, but it wasn’t just because of the flowers. It was about the person who was suppose to be the one to send her flowers every other week. A frenzy of questions flooded the agent’s mind, was it all a joke? All those flowers and meanings behind them practically meant nothing at all? But then fear struck at Sherry’s heart. What if Jake got injured on one of his missions? So badly injured to the point that he needed medical help. She knew that Jake didn’t have the healing factor like she did, hence the reason why she was always looking out for him during the C-Virus event. 

Sherry’s heart grew heavy, thinking on how the mercenary must have been badly hurt during his missions. Suddenly thinking about the male dying was more worse than thinking about her feelings being played with. Thinking of never hearing the mercenary's voice on the phone again, never to see his cocky grin widen on his face whenever he showed off, and to miss Jake’s icy blue eyes pierce into her’s. Her breathing wavered, attempting to blink away at the forming tears only for them to trail down her face and drip down her face. 

She covered her eyes with one of her sleeves, not caring if her coat was getting more damp the more she allowed the tears to form. “Oh god...” Choking out a sob. “J-Jake please. Please let me know you’re ok..”

A week past, then another week, and then another. A month since Sherry has heard of anything from the mercenary or received anything from him. The agent would look at her phone daily, sending a text or even called the male only to be ignored. It couldn’t be possible. What Sherry feared the most was true, that Jake Muller, the man she has fought aside with during the C-Virus event, was actually gone. Sherry called the male again, just one more time as there was still a strand of hope that he wasn’t dead. There was nothing but the long ringing tone, which was finally picked up. Relief washed over her as the agent begun to open her mouth to call out his name, only to be caught off by a voice-message. 

‘We’re sorry. The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable-’ And Sherry dropped her phone. The agent felt her heart drop and shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but an empty husk behind. That strand of hope has snapped, and Sherry has finally accepted the facts.  
Jake Muller was gone.

Sherry didn’t go to work the next day, calling her boss that she was going to take some time off. The depression that developed within the girl was so heavy that she couldn’t feel like she could do anything. She glanced over at her phone on her stall, pain flashed in her eyes to remembering the mercenary. 

Just then, she heard some loud knocking on her door. Sherry lazily got out of bed and trudged towards her front door. “Who could it be?” She muttered to herself, unlocking the door and swinging it open. “Hello?” Sherry asked, eyes widening to who she saw standing in front of her. 

Familiar red roses were shoved in her face. Fifteen roses Sherry has noted. Fifteen red roses meant ‘I’m really sorry’ and they were being presented towards her. The person holding the bouquet shifted slightly, bring Sherry back from her thoughts.

“Hey super girl. Surprised to see me?” Jake grinned. “Sorry I didn’t give you any heads up on my arrival. Wanted to make it a surprise for you.” Jake grunted, scratching the back of neck before sighing deeply. “Look Sherry. Sorry I just, disappeared, and never told you about it.” The mercenary looked away slightly to avoid the agent’s blank gaze. “But I’m still here and alive.” He stated, but still silence was between them, making the taller person squirm a little in his position. “Hey come on now super girl talk say something at le-” He was cut off by the sudden embrace of the girl, staggering a bit from the force he received.

“J-Jake..” Sherry cried softly in Jake’s jacket, tightening her embrace on the man. Jake didn’t say anything after that and just returned the hug, dropping the roses on the floor. He brushed his fingers through her hair and whispered apologies in Sherry’s ear.

The two stayed like that for a while before they retracted, thought Sherry was hesitate about letting the hug go. Jake brought up his hand to wipe the remaining tears off of the agent’s eyes and cupped her face to make the blond look at him. He leaned down far enough just for their foreheads to lightly touch each other. “Hey Sherry. You know how much you roses you had all together before fifteen more?” Jake asked softly, wrapping his arms around Sherry’s waist.  
The previous roses added up to a grand total of one-hundred one red roses.The girl smiled and chuckled softly, tilting her head up slightly to slightly brush her nose against the other’s. 

“You're my one and only.”


End file.
